Computers and other electronic devices typically include one more input ports. The input ports receive a connector, examples of which are Universal Serial Bus (USB), mini-USB, high definition multi-media interface (HDMI), and an audio connector (e.g., tip ring sleeve). Each type of connector may require a separate input port, as the connectors may have different plug dimensions and/or electrical pin arrangements. To accommodate the different connectors, many electronic devices may include multiple different input ports spaced around an enclosure of the device. Additionally, some electronic devices may further include input ports to receive memory cards or other insertable connectors. These connectors or cards may also require separate ports to connect to the electronic devices.
Each of the various ports may require separate port around an enclosure for the electronic devices. The additional space may either require the electronic devices to be larger, or may cause the electronic device to only have one or two input ports, thus loosing additional connectivity.